Korrasami One Shots
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Asami comes home from work for a little surprise from Korra. This is a lemon and Korra and Asami Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Asami just got in from her job.

"Man work was a damn killer," she said, "But I'm glad to finally be home with my Korra."

She went around looking for her.

"Korra?" she asked. But she was nowhere to be seen.

She looked in the kitchen but she wasn't there.

"There's only one place she could be," she said.

She went into their private bedroom.

"Korra I know you're in there," said Asami with a grin, "Now quit hiding and come out."

Korra came out from behind and hugged her.

"Surprise," she said.

Asami looked behind her.

"Someone missed me," said Asami, "Is there anything you want for dinner?"

"You," Korra whispered in Asami's ear.

That made her blush a little.

"W-w-what do you mean?" asked Asami.

Korra slid her hand under her shirt and felt her boob causing her to moan a little.

"K-korra," said Asami.

"There's no one else but us baby," said Korra, "So why were you home late."

"B-because my boss n-needed me for some e-e-extra work," said Asami while moaning.

"Is that so?" asked Korra. She kissed her neck down to her collar bone.

She then undid a button on her shirt and slid under her bra.

"I really missed you Asami," she said as she felt her boobs.

Asami moaned. "I feel really wet," she said to herself.

Korra nipped her neck then Asami pinned her to the bed.

"Someone's been a bad girl," said Asami.

She felt her nipples.

"They're hard," she winked.

She kissed her neck down to her waist causing her to moan.

"You look really sexy in a suit," said Korra.

She kissed her and she kissed back.

Bolin came in.

"Girls do you have a….." he said before he saw them, "I'm just gonna…."

"Go?" asked Korra.

"Yes," he said as he left.

The two girls laughed and continued kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sweet taste

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of The Legend of Korra!)

Korra was heading to the bathtub after a long day of training.

"Man, its been a while since I had a bath as good as this," said Korra.

She started to get undressed when someone covered her eyes.

"Guess who cupcake," said Asami.

"Who is it?" asked Korra

"Well she's pretty, she's tall, and she thinks you're really sexy when you moan," said Asami.

She started to feel Korra's ass making her moan.

"You have a nice ass," she said.

She leaned near her and kissed her neck.

"A-Asami," said Korra.

"Yea?" she asked while feeling her hair.

"I love you," said Korra.

"I love you too," said Asami.

They both kissed each other while moaning.

Asami got lost in her chest.

"Is something wrong Asami?" asked Korra

"Nothing…" said Asami, "Its just… oh forget it."

"Asami you know you can tell me anything right," said Korra

"Its just… I got lost in…." said Asami not trying to sound weird, "Your chest.."

She flinched but nothing happened.

Korra was blushing but at the same time smiling.

"Do you want to touch them?" asked Korra as she got closer.

Asami started to blush.

"Go ahead," she said.

Asami kissed Korra while feeling her chest.

"You have a really nice chest Korra," said Asami.

"Yeah, but yours is nicer," said Korra as she felt them, "They nice and big."

Asami moaned a little bit.

They found themselves making out in the shower.

Someone turned the water on and it scared both of them.

"What the…." Said Korra.

Jinora and Ikki laughed.

Korra blew the door shut.

"Kids," said Asami.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changing Outfits

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of The Legend of Korra!)

Korra just realized all her night clothes were being washed.

"Damn," she said, "If I hadn't worn so many this week."

She thought of something and grinned.

"I guess I'll have to 'borrow' some clothes," she said to herself.

She went into Asami's closet and found something.

"She doesn't seem like it but she has nice taste in clothes," she said to herself.

(Later…)

Asami was watching some TV.

"Hmm, I wonder where Korra is," said Asami.

Korra came down wearing long socks and one of Asami's white dress shirts and panties.

Asami turned around and got a nosebleed.

"Hey sweetie," said Korra.

Asami blushed while looking at Korra.

"She looks really sexy," said Asami in her head.

Korra yawned and snuggled with Asami.

"It sure was fun visiting Iroh in the spirit world," said Korra.

"Yeah," said Asami while still blushing at how sexy Korra looked.

"Are you blushing because of how cute I look?" asked Korra as she grinned

Asami blushed and nodded.

Korra leaned in and started to kiss her.

She kissed back.

Asami seized the moment and pinned Korra to the couch.

She then undressed her some.

"We might miss the show," said Korra.

"Don't worry," said Asami, "We still have time."

She revealed her bra and started sucking on her breasts causing her to moan.

"I wanna leave a mark," said Asami.

Korra blushed.

Asami started leaving marks on her breasts and then her cheek.

"Only you get to see my marks," said Korra as she kissed Asami's chest.

"I love you Korra," said Asami.

"I love you too Asami," said Korra.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mistletoe

There was a Christmas party going on at the Air Temple.

Asami was talking to old friends and enjoying punch.

"And I told him why don't I rock, and you roll," said Bolin.

Everyone laughed.

Meanwhile Jinora and Ikki were putting up a mistletoe.

"So what's this for again?" asked Ikki.

"Dad said that a mistletoe makes people have to kiss," said Jinora, "I sure hope this works."

Meanwhile Korra walked around drunk.

"Korra, there you are," said Asami, "I've been looking all over for you."

"And I've been looking for you too," said Korra in a strange tone.

Her cheeks were red.

"What's up with Korra?" asked Jinora.

Ikki whistled to herself.

"Ahem," said Meelo.

"Fine, I may have spiked Korra's drink to get her to want to kiss Asami," said Ikki.

"This is gonna be too good," said Kai.

Korra stared at Asami's chest.

"You have a really nice body," she said.

Asami covered her chest and said, "My eyes are up here sweetie."

Korra then came closer to Asami and pinned her to a wall.

"You know what I want to do now?" asked Korra.

"K-k-korra why are you acting weird?" asked Asami.

"Why are you acting weird?" asked Korra as she cupped her boobs.

She moaned soft, "K-korra people might see us…"

"I don't care," said Korra as she breathed down her neck, "I wanna make you feel really good."

"K-k-korra…. Wait," said Asami.

She started to undress her and then…..

She laughed.

"What?" asked Asami.

"You actually thought I was drunk!" said Korra, "I can't believe you fell for that."

Ikki was confused.

"So…. If Korra didn't drink it, then who did?" asked Ikki.

The kids heard Zhu Li getting crazy with Varrick.

Korra looked up and saw a mistletoe.

"Mistletoe," said Asami.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" chanted everyone.

They kissed each other while holding each other passionately.

"I love you," said Asami.

"I love you too," said Korra.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love in an Elevator

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of LOK!)

Asami was doing paperwork at her job.

"Man work is so boring," said Asami.

She finaly got her work done and decided to take a break.

She sighed.

"I wish Korra was here so work wasn't so boring," said Asami.

Someone hugged Asami from behind.

"You rang?" asked Korra.

"K-k-korra," said Asami.

Korra felt her chest.

"Someone's feeling horny," said Korra

Asami bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Korra s-someone might.. might hear us," said Asami between moans.

"Then let's go somewhere more private so no one can see us," said Korra.

She took Asami to an elevator and pressed the top floor button.

"Now we have plenty of time to ourselves," said Korra.

She leaned in to kiss Asami and they kissed passionately.

Asami slid her tongue in Korra's mouth.

"You taste really good," said Asami.

"So do you," said Korra as she licked her neck to her ear.

Asami moved her hands from Korra's face to her breasts.

"You really like touching my chest," said Korra as she winked, "Why don't you take a look?"

She took her top off and showed her brown bare breasts.

"They're really big and beautiful," said Asami as she felt them.

Korra felt her boobs too and then unbuttoned her shirt.

"Your boobs looked like they were getting hot," said Korra as she felt her bra.

They were kissing and touching each other more.

"Your nipples are hard," said Korra.

They both heard a ding.

"Oh shit!" they said in unison.

They quickly put some of their clothes on and then saw Toph.

"Toph this isn't what it looks like…." Said Korra.

"Its been 70 years and you still don't get it," said Toph, "I'M BLIND!"

"Oh," said Korra.

"But I do know you're nervous about something," said Toph, "You best be careful. Carry on."

She closed the door and the elevator went down to the basement level.

"So where were we?" asked Korra as she looked at Asami.

"You tell me," said Asami.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Returning the favor

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of LOK! And you gotta deal with it!)

Asami was putting some stuff away in her office.

"Wow, they really worked us hard today," said Asami.

She started to leave and say bye to her co-workers.

Someone was following her.

"Who's there?" asked Asami.

She held Asami from behind and covered her mouth.

"Guess who?" she asked.

"Who is it?" asked Asami.

"She's strong, she's caring, and she thinks you sound really sexy when you moan," she said.

Asami blushed.

"Korra?" she asked.

"You guessed it," said Korra, "Remember how you made me have an erection 3 chapters ago?"

"Careful with the 4th wall Korra," said Asami, "Its said to break easily."

"I know," said Korra, "But anyways, now I wanna return the favor. And make you feel good."

Korra then played with Asami's breasts.

She moaned soft and mumbled, "More."

"What?" asked Korra as she squeezed them, "I didn't quite catch that."

Asami moaned "More."

"As you wish," said Korra as she moved her breasts up and down.

Asami felt a shiver down her spine.

"Your nipples are hard," said Korra, "You're not even wearing a bra today."

"I-i-it would've been t-taken o-o-o-off anyway," said Asami.

Korra then proceeded to flick her nipples.

Asami moaned really loud.

"Was that too loud?" asked Asami.

"No one will hear us," said Korra, "Soooooooo."

She then licked Asami's breasts.

"More, it feels really really really good," said Asami.

Korra did it more making Asami moan really loud.

She started to feel something.

"I think I…" said Asami, "I think I…"

"You think what?" asked Korra as she sucked on her nipples.

"I'm gonna cum…. Gonna cum!" said Asami, "I'm cumming."

She came and felt a wet spot in her panties.

"That…. Felt really… really good," said Asami, "Making a girl cum by just toying with her breasts. You really know how to do it."

"I know," said Korra as she kissed Asami's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Asami.

( **There's gonna be a whole lot more coming. I'd appreciate if I got more reviews too. Korrasami forever!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ikki's Chapter

Ikki: The author owns nothing of Legend of Korra! So deal with it, or I'll have Oogi sneeze on you (Giggles!)

Ikki was walking around the temple with an innocent look on her face.

She then went to Asami's room.

"Ms Asami, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Ikki.

Asami opened the door.

"Why Ikki, what a surprise," said Asami.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," said Ikki as she came in.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" asked Asami.

Ikki closed the door.

Asami chuckled.

"Um any particular reason why you locked the door Ikki?" asked Asami.

"Its something private," said Ikki, "I don't want anybody else to know about it, not even dad."

"Ok," said Asami, "So what's up?"

"Why do women have bigger chests?" asked Ikki.

Asami blushed and giggled.

"Well….. Its just part of a woman's body I think," said Asami.

"But there's more to it than that," said Ikki, "I know it."

"What do you mean?" asked Asami who's face was a red as a tomato.

"Korra touches yours all the time," said Ikki, "And you like it."

"Ikki there's more to me that Korra loves than my chest silly," said Asami.

"Are you sure?" asked Ikki as she looked at Asami's chest, "Its so big."

Asami covered it.

"Um…. I think I hear someone calling me," said Asami.

"No you don't said Ikki as she did Air bending to bring her closer.

She then went behind Asami and felt her chest.

She moaned soft.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked between moans.

"Wow, your chest is bigger than it looks," said Ikki as she felt it more.

"Ikki s-s-someone m-might h-h-h-hear us," said Asami, "L-let me go…."

"Nope," said Ikki as she felt it more and more.

Asami moaned a little louder and Ikki covered her mouth.

"I'm taking you hostage," said Ikki.

She continued to grope Asami's chest making her moan more.

She then unbuttoned her shirt and felt her bare breasts.

"They're so soft and warm," said Asami, "No wonder Korra likes touching you so much."

"Korra might…." Said Asami.

Korra came in the room.

"Are you doing ok?" asked Korra, "I heard noise and…."

She saw Asami and got a nosebleed.

"Korra!" said Asami as she went to her.

"I told you she loves seeing your chest," said Ikki.

 _Ikki: So what did you think?_

 _Author: Wow, you a bigger perv than Daisy._

 _Daisy: Hey, Daisy gave Ikki the idea._

 _Author: Delete it. Now._

 _Ikki: No can do_

 _Author: (Tries to catch Ikki and Daisy holds him back)_

 _Author: Ikki don't you dare!_

 _Ikki: Sorry, already did. Post!_

 _Author: Korra's gonna kill me._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Swimming Lessons

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of LOK!)

Asami was heading to a pool where Korra asked her to meet.

A few weeks back she told Korra she couldn't swim but was embarrassed by it.

Korra said she would teach her everything she knows.

"Korra, I'm here," said Asami.

Korra came into the swimming pool.

"Glad you could make it sweetie," said Korra.

"I'd never miss a one on one swimming lesson with you my love," said Asami.

She changed into her bathing suit.

"Cute bra," said Korra.

"Thanks," said Asami, "I like yours too."

"Thanks," said Korra while blushing, "So shall we get started?"

"Sure," said Asami as she got in the pool with her.

She started teaching her freestyle swimming.

It took some doing but at least she was getting it.

"Now you're getting it," said Korra.

Then she taught Asami the breast stroke.

"There you go," said Korra, "You're doing really good at this."

She got a good look at Asami's body.

"She has really soft skin," he said to herself.

"I think I'm ready to go to the deep end," said Asami, "Hold on to me tight."

Korra blushed and said, "Sure."

She continued to teach her more swimming techniques.

Asami's eyes were glued to her chest.

"You've been staring at my breasts for a while now," said Korra.

Asami blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry," said Asami.

Korra smiled.

"You want me don't you?" asked Korra with a grin.

"Yes," said Asami.

"Then take me," said Korra, "I'm all yours."

They started to kiss and touch each other.

Asami started to feel Korra's chest.

"You have a really soft chest Korra," said Asami.

"So do you," said Korra as she felt Asami's chest, "Its really big."

Korra then proceeded to massage Asami's nipples causing her to moan.

"That feels so good," said Asami.

Korra then flicked them really fast making her moan louder.

Asami took off Korra's top and felt her nipples get hard.

"They're really hard," said Korra as she bit them.

Asami moaned and came.

"You made me cum," said Asami as she smiled and kissed her.

"So same time tomorrow?" asked Korra.

"Sure," said Asami, "I might wear something erotic so look out."

She winked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Karaoke Time! (Korra's song)

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of LOK or the song used in this story!)

It was Karaoke time at that restaurant in Republic City. (If anyone knows what I'm talking about, comment it in a review)

Anyways, Korra and the gang were enjoying themselves and some were getting drunk.

Jinora was probably gonna rock to some taylor swift, and Bolin would do some Fall Out Boy.

Korra however, had a little surprise for her sweet Asami.

She snuck over to the DJ and whispered something to him.

Then she gave him some money.

Later Korra went to the stage.

"This one goes out to someone really special," said Korra.

The music started and she started to sing.

Here's to us by Halestorm

Korra:

We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the shit  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So lets give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
and everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to go fuck themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to go fuck themselves  
Toph: (Go fuck themselves)  
Korra: Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to us

Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us (Wish everybody well)  
Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us

Here's to us

The audience cheered.

"Korra that was beautiful," said Asami, "I had no idea you had that in you."

Korra smiled.

"Well its true," said Korra, "Cause I love you."

"I love you too," said Asami.

They shared a kiss.

Asami smiled knowing she had something planned for Korra.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10" Karaoke Part 2 (Asami's song)

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of LOK! So you gotta deal with it!)

Asami knew that It was time for her song to be sung.

"Time for my own surprise," said Asami.

She went to the stage and took the microphone.

"This song goes out to someone who I think is special," said Asami.

Korra blushed knowing it was her.

I'm with you by Avril Lavigne

Asami: I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

Korra blushed and ran up to Asami.

"That was beautiful," said Korra as she kissed her.

"I love you," said Asami.

"I love you too," said Korra.

Bolin jumped on the stage.

"Now its my turn to sing," said Bolin as he took the microphone.

 _"_ _Do you have the time, to listen to me….."_

 **THE END (Not of the fanfic, but of the chapter)**

Bolin: Awwww.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Strip Tease

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Korra was heading to an area where Asami told her to meet her at.

"Thanks Naga," said Korra as she fed her a biscuit.

She looked around.

"This looks like the place," said Korra.

She went inside looking for Asami.

"Asami, where are ya?" she asked.

She noticed girls on poles dancing for money.

"A strip club?" asked Korra.

A guy came looking for her.

"Are you Korra?" he asked.

"You know it," said Korra, "I'm the avatar and you gotta deal with it."

"Perfect," he said, "We have the perfect seat for you."

He took her to a private room.

"Hello?" she asked, "Hello?"

The lights came on.

"Hey sexy," said Asami as she came down.

"H-h-hey," said Korra.

"I'm glad you came," said Asami, "Give me a dollar and I'll do things for you."

Korra gave Asami a dollar.

Asami was doing a strip tease.

She loosened her tie and took off her blazer.

"Man my body is getting really hot," said Asami.

She pressed her boobs against the pole and did some dancing.

Korra blushed deep red.

"So you think I'm sexy?" asked Asami.

Korra nodded and came closer.

"My body is all yours," said Asami, "Come closer."

She undid a button on her blouse showing off her red lace bra.

Korra ran up to the stage and kissed Asami passionately.

"Someone really wants me," said Asami as she felt her butt.

"You have a nice ass," said Asami.

"So do you," said Korra as she felt her butt.

Asami felt Korra's nipples causing her to shiver.

"I guess your boobs are bigger than mine," said Asami as she felt them.

Korra felt Asami's hair and kissed her neck.

She then started to feel Asami's boobs.

"I wish I had a chest like yours Korra," said Asami.

"I like your chest exactly as it is," said Korra as she thumbed Asami's nipples.

"I-i-if you flick them that hard…." Said Asami, "I'll.. I'll cum."

She had an erection.

"You made me cum," said Asami.

"Yeah," said Korra, "Now we're even."

Asami kissed Korra's cheek.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Asami.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Milk

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of LOK!)

Korra and Asami were snuggling on the couch.

"Who would've thought that we would end up together," said Korra.

"Yeah," said Asami, "Its really nice."

She cuddled with her.

"You have really soft skin," said Korra.

"So do you," said Asami as she blushed.

She kissed Korra as Korra kissed back.

"I love kissing you," said Asami, "Your lips are as soft as water."

Korra smiled.

Her eyes then got lost in Asami's chest.

"Come on," said Asami as she took Korra's hand, "You can touch my breasts."

Korra started to touch them.

"Slow down sweetie," said Asami, "I-I'm all yours, and I'm not going anywhere."

Korra touched her chest while gently squeezing it.

She moaned her name.

"You really look sexy in business attire," said Korra as she started to flick Asami's nipples.

They started to get harder.

Korra then slid her hand under her shirt and undid her bra.

"K-k-korra, what was that for?" asked Asami.

"Because I want to try something," said Korra.

She then unbuttoned Asami's shirt and looked at her nipples.

"They're really hard," she said.

"Y-y-yeah," said Asami.

Korra bit her nipple and then sucked on it making Asami shiver with excitement.

"M-m-more," said Asami.

Korra did it more while flicking the other nipple.

Asami pressed her legs together unable to contain the excitement of Korra's soft touches on her smooth body.

"Korra that… that feels so good," said Asami moaning louder.

Korra sucked on them and flicked them faster.

Asami moaned and then…

Her nipples lactated milk from them.

Korra saw and licked it off.

"It tastes really good," said Korra.

She then left some hickeys on Asami's chest.

"You'll be the only one to see these marks," said Asami.

Korra smiled.

"Now its my turn," said Asami as she pinned Korra, "I wanna taste your milk."

"Go ahead," said Korra as she took her top off.

Asami licked Korra's nipple making it harden.

Korra moaned soft trying to hold in the excitement of being touched by Asami.

"A-a-am I being too loud?" asked Korra.

"No one's coming today," said Asami, "So make all the noise you want."

Asami licked them faster making Korra shiver.

"I think…. I think I feel something," she said as she moaned.

Milk started coming out of Korra's breasts.

Asami tasted it.

"Its soooo good," said Asami as she smiled and kissed Korra's cheek.

"I love you," said Korra.

"I love you too," said Asami as she kissed her.


End file.
